Cherry Boy
by Der-Fuchsprophet
Summary: Drabble - Both Silabus and Endrance have been turned down by Haseo. But the common element brings all of their opposites into attraction, it seems. CRACKpair SilaEn, shounen-ai


Endrance x Silabus. Because I was challenged. They said a bad word. They said 'impossible'.

SCREW THAT. I'm MAKING it possible.

I am an aristocrat of crack couples. Accept it. Not a queen, because it's not fabulous. Not a peasant, because I make it more than "WHAT THE HELL". Most people who read my crack pairings go... "...Hmmm..."

Read it and decide for yourself.

--Unexpected Comfort--

"My name in real life is... Ichinose Kaoru," I told Haseo. Haseo sighed, giving me that sad smile. We had agreed to meet in real life after I had been hospitalized for malnutrition. Mother fussed endlessly over me, but I sensed that Haseo was also suffering because of me.

"I'd like to make sure you're alright, Endrance," Haseo replied softly. It wouldn't sound soft to most people, because Haseo was good at keeping his voice steady and stern. But I could hear the sincerity behind his voice.

"I... love you, Haseo," I said, unable to restrain my emotions as his tone entered my mind. A sad face crossed Haseo's expression, and I immediately regretted my words.

"I... I don't think I can say the same, Ichinose-kun," Haseo said in a sad tone, turning his gaze away from me. My heart immediately sank. "I... I already love someone else. And... they need me as much as I need them. But, don't get me wrong, Endrance. I still value your loyalty to me... and I still need your help now and again."

"It's... alright," I said softly, sighing. I knew someday, this would come. I knew I could not have Haseo. "I just... I want to see you happy, Haseo."

"...My real name," he said in a hushed tone, "...is Ryou."

Misaki Ryou. Ryou had always seemed to be a cute name to me... I tended to get along with most boys named 'Ryou', since typically they were quiet and calm, and weren't very pushy or possessive. And although Ha--Misaki Ryou-kun wasn't very calm, he was very loving. Even if he wasn't _in _love, he was still _loving _to all of his friends. I think that's why... so many people loved him. Why so many people were heartbroken.

I wasn't the only one Ryou-kun invited. He invited all of his online friends... even Piroshi-san was there. I was a little dismayed that he was just as loud offline as he was online... but he was a good comfort because of how amusing he proved to be. But my amusement immediately vanished when he attempted to 'cheer me up'.

"You! Young man! Who are you within The World??"

"...Endrance..."

"Hoh-hoh? So you are the budding flower growing in the bloody battelfield soil that is the Arena?? You should stand tall and proud, then, for you are a man of great accomplishments!"

"All of that does not matter to me," I responded softly, looking to the floor.

"If it does not matter, then why go through with it?? Truly, you jest! A character with marvelous fame and fashion sense surely does not waste his time on fruitless pursuits."

"I do whatever Haseo asks me to do," I replied sternly, adding a darker tone to emphasize my point. "When Haseo calls me... when he needs me... I will always respond to him. I would do anything for him. I do not play in the Arena for myself... I play for Haseo. With Haseo."

"Hahah! You truly are devoted, white bud, to he of fair eyes! So, why are you glum within the celebration for him?"

"I can't help it," I replied, starting to get irritated, "I... I love him. I truly do. But... he does not love me. Even so... I will continue to help him when he is in need!"

"...Oh, poor, wilting white flower bud," Piroshi declared, his voice getting unnervingly soft and sympathetic, "I apologize for the hurt you must feel. I apologize for possibly aggrivating it... for possibly scratching off the newly scabbed wound. But if I may say so... it appears to me that YOU are the one in need."

I refused to speak with him for the rest of the night. What he said was true, and it was painful to hear. Ryou looked at me several times... as if wanting to comfort me... but decided against it. After a while, I noticed that he went to speak with another boy, who looked about my age, and gestured towards me. The brunette nodded and approached me, and I frowned. What did Ryou want him to do? Did Ryou want me to leave? But all the brunette did was hold out his hand to me and waited for me to shake it. As soon as I did, he said, "You're the player behind Endrance, right? Ichinose Kaoru? In The World, my name is Silabus... but here, my name is Morino Yuuichi."

"Huh..."

"Did I say something strange?"

"Your name..."

"O-oh, is it hasty for me to give you my full name...?"

"It sounds edible."

"...What?"

"Morino Yuuichi. It sounds kind of like some type of candy."

"...I guess it does..." he laughed, smiling brightly. He sat down next to me, smiling softly. "...you love Misaki-kun, too?"

"...!" I gasped, surprised at him. Less that he could see it, but more than he was infering...

"I love him, too," he said softly, smiling sadly. The hurt in his eyes made me want to cry. "But... it seems we were both rejected. Misaki-kun brought everyone together so you and I would meet each other, I think."

"Why... do you love Ryou?" I asked suddenly, the question burning me from the inside.

"I suppose... it's because he's been a good leader to me. He's supported me, and has let me support him."

"He... needed you?"

"Yes," Yuuichi replied, smiling softly to me. The softness in his smile was almost heartbreaking... because I could feel the waves of emotion behind it. Ryou was more stern, and it was less overwhelming when his sadness appeared. I had become so atunned to it that Yuuichi was overwhelmingly sad to me. "But it seems... the only people who need me are the newbies within The World."

"...newbies?"

"Yeah! The guild Haseo runs is called Canard. It's especially for supporting newbies... and protecting them from PKs! For the longest time, we weren't strong enough to do that, but now... with Haseo, we're strong enough to do that. I think everyone needs someone to help and guide them when they first start playing The World..."

"Need..." I mimicked, looking deep into his face to interpret what his definition of the word was. "... perhaps... perhaps I should consider that, too..."

"What, joining Canard?"

"Y-yes... after all, I'm not needed elsewhere..."

"Maybe... but you know, I really need a friend, since Misaki-kun dumped me," Yuuichi said in a joking tone. It was like a stake had driven itself into my heart as he said that. I frowned at him.

"Why... are you smiling?"

"Huh?"

"Don't... don't smile like that..." I said, unable to stop the tears in my eyes. "Don't smile when you're sad! That's... that's just..."

"Oh, silly," he laughed, poking my forehead, "There's a magic spell in smiles, you know."

"Don't smile," I repeated, turning my face away to hide the tears begging to smear down my face, "I... I hate that... I hate it when you force yourself to smile..."

"What...?"

"I hate it when... anyone forces themselves to smile! Sure, it's right not to complain about your unhappiness... but hiding it is just the same as lying about it," I said, wiping my eyes quickly before he could see tears on my face. I jumped when I suddenly felt arms around me. I looked up to see Yuuichi latched onto me. His face was buried in my hoodie, and I looked around. Ryou had pushed everyone out of the room... and had left me alone with Yuuichi. I looked back down when I felt Yuuichi shake. I knew that tremble--it was the twitch your body made when you did your best not to sob. "Don't keep yourself from crying," I said, embracing him, too.

We remained that way for hours. Yuuichi didn't speak a word to me as he quietly cried on my shoulder. Yuuichi held me tightly, and calmed down the more I held him. Eventually, he calmed down, and attempted to speak. However, he silenced himself, simply smiling at me. This time, the smile was sincere. It was a real smile. The message within that smile made me cry and laugh at the same time, made me embrace him... made me love him. He said it without words... within that smile. 'I need you... will you stay with me?'

I love Misaki Ryou. That's the truth.

But... now I can love Marino Yuuichi, too. And it's all thanks to Ryou.

OMG that's SO ANGSTY. It was supposed to be fluffy and cute, but for some reason, whenever I pair Silabus up with anybody BUT Haseo... it gets SUPER angsty.

BUT WHATEVER. I still like Silabus. :heart:

YEAH. Hopefully this drabble opens a window of opportunity to the fanbase for a NEW YAOI FANDOM. YAY.

And yes, Silabus' real name makes me think of a certain type of cherries. Can't remember how to spell it... but it's that candyshop/icecream sundae type of cherry. (drools)

And now, off to draw an icecream sundae Silabus, now that I've thought of that. (I'm such a glutton... I love food waaaaaaay too much...)


End file.
